Bite Me
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Based on the promo for 'Crying Wolf'. Damon is injured from vervain after the werewolves torture him. Elena has never seen him look so beaten. Concerned for him, she offers Damon to drink her blood. But she's not prepared for the feel of his bite.


**So I thought of this after seeing the promo for **_**Crying Wolf**_**. Poor Damon's getting tortured :( Hasn't the guy been through enough emotionally, now they have to hurt him physically too? Well, here's what I would like to happen during that episode. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Elena walked down the stairs of the Salvatore boarding house, tired. This weekend was supposed to be a relaxing and romantic getaway for her and Stefan. But Tyler and some werewolves followed them and attacked Stefan. They only escaped because Elijah appeared and saved them, reminding Elena of her deal with him.

Damon had his own trouble too. A group of werewolves broke into the house and tortured him. They bound him with vervain coated chains around his legs, arms and neck and shot him with wooden bullets. It had been Jonas who came to save him.

Elena walked into the living room to find Damon asleep on the couch.

The scars left from the vervain chains were barely healing. The skin around his neck and wrists was red, raw and bloody. She walked over to him, her eyes sad. She had never seen him look so beaten down.

Unconsciously, Elena reached out a hand to brush Damon's cheek. A small smirk twitched onto his face.

"That feels nice," he murmured. Elena quickly withdrew her hand.

"I-I thought you were sleeping," she stammered. Damon pointed to his neck.

"With this?" he asked, "I'm just refusing to move right now. It freaking _hurts_."

"You should drink some blood," Elena said.

"Already did," he said, "Fresh human blood works better on vervain wounds than the kind in blood bags. I'm healing. Very, very, _very _slowly." He hissed, his face contorting in pain.

Even Stefan hadn't been hurt this bad. Sure, he had been shot with wooden bullets, but he had gotten those out and was now sleeping it off. Although Damon had gotten the wooden bullets out of himself, the vervain wounds persisted and burned like salt on an open wound.

Elena slowly sat down next to Damon, staring at him. He had closed his eyes again, but Elena noted the furrow in his brow from the pain. Making her decision, she scooted closer to Damon, holding her wrist up to his mouth. He opened one crystal blue eye.

"Drink," she said, "You'll heal faster."

"Always the martyr," Damon muttered, "Elena, I'm not going to drink your blood."

"Well you can't just lay here bleeding on the couch all night," Elena said, "What if they come back. You need your strength." Damon opened both eyes and seemed to be contemplating what Elena said. He sat up straighter, wincing slightly.

"Might as well do this right," he muttered. Elena was about to ask what he meant when Damon brushed her hair over her shoulder and ghosted his lips over her neck.

Her wrist still hung in the air, her breath catching in her throat. He was going to bite her neck.

"This won't hurt," he whispered in her ear, "I promise." He took her hand – which was still hanging in the air – in his own.

"Squeeze my hand if you want me to stop," he said. Elena nodded, her body tense. Damon kissed the spot gently, and then dug his fangs into her soft flesh.

Elena let out a small gasp at the sensation. It had never been like this when Stefan bit her. Sure, he'd only ever bit her wrist, but the whole sensation was different. With Stefan, she rarely enjoyed it and was in a little in of pain, but it was worth it to ease him back on human blood.

But with Damon…the second his fangs had pierced her skin, a pleasurable sensation spread through her body. She was actually…enjoying it. The feeling of Damon drinking her blood was almost orgasmic.

He backed away, licking his lips. He brushed his fingers over Elena's neck. He had tried to be as clean as possible, so Elena only had two puncture marks dripping blood on her neck.

"Or you okay?" Damon asked, noticing the dazed look in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah," she stammered.

"Are you in pain?" Damon asked. Elena shook her head, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I-I should go," she said, "Jenna's gonna get worried…" Elena stood up, biting her bottom lip nervously. Damon's vervain wounds were already starting to heal.

"Get some rest," she said, patting his shoulder, "Good night Damon."

"Good night Elena," he said, watching her walk out the door. But he didn't miss the small smile she had flashed his way before leaving.

**So yeah…just a random little thing I wrote up. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
